


They/Them

by bitternessbitesback



Series: Powerpuff Oneshots [4]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Agender Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitternessbitesback/pseuds/bitternessbitesback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brick is agender. People seem to forget this whenever Brick wears 'girls' attire or make-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They/Them

"But you're a boy."  
"Why're you dressed like a girl?"  
"There's no such thing as 'agender'."  
        Brick had heard many statements like this and more on a daily basis. You see, Brick didn't specify as a certain gender. They aren't a boy or girl. They didn't follow 'gender norms' and they get shit everyday because of. But Brick could care less about what people thought of them. Brick is Brick. Not a boy. Not a girl. And not trans. And Bricks family understands this, for which Brick is grateful.  
        Of course, there were some people that had accepted Brick for who they were right off the bat (the puffs being some of those people). But there were others who just didn't get it, or just refused to accept that this is Brick. Naturally Brick's brothers would beat them to a pulp if they talked shit(talk shit get hit) behind Bricks back. However, before Brick's brothers beat those jack asses to a pulp, Brick would tell them,"My name is Brick. I'm not a boy or girl. I go by they and them. Not fucking he or she." And with that, the ruffs would leave.  
        Brick is them self. Nothing more. Nothing less. Brick is agender. Do not use the wrong pronouns for them.


End file.
